


Disappointment

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: happy 1000th fic ya fucks can u believe it’s this one





	Disappointment

they fucked lol


End file.
